Icy heart
by Charlotte Pendragon
Summary: Fili shouts at Kili and tells him he hates him, just before Kili plummets into an icy lake. Will he be saved? HURT Kili and protective Fili/Thorin/Dis/Dwalin.


A/N _This story is not multi chapter fic, i have THE WORST grammer in the WORLD! Please try to ignore my mistakes if you can, thanks x enjoy x_

**Chapter One - **

**Kili is 16 (Human equivalent) **

Dis sighed, she could hear her sons shouting at eachother in their bedroom. It was probably something silly like it usually was, She could count on one hand the amount of times the boys had a _serious _argument and this sounded like one, even though she guessed it was about nothing.

Thorin sat smoking his pipe in the living room, he wanted to chuckle at the brothers stupidity. The amount of times he and Frerin had argued when _he _was younger was nothing compared to his nephews.

The next thing Fili slammed from the bedroom, "Mum! I want my own room" he growled. Dis laughed, "Fili, you have to share with your brother" she smiled.

"Ugh!" Fili growled, Kili stormed out next. "You are such an idiot!" "And you are a spoilt brat Kili" The boys continued their argument until Thorin stood up.

"STOP! Fili, you are almost a grown dwarf" Thorin shouted. "I know, but _he _is just so-" "Me! You started the arguement! Just because i spoke to A_ingeal!" _Kili hissed.

"Kili, I told you i liked her and what do you do? Go and tell her! You ruined everything" Fili growled and glared, Kili was smirking. Fili jumped at him and Kili yelped in surprise.

Fili was shaking Kili by the arms, making his head snap back violently. Dis and Thorin grabbed his arms and wrenched him off Kili.

"What do you think your doing!" snapped Thorin. Dis whacked Fili round the head, "Don't do that to your brother" she said.

"I don't care! I hate him, all he does is ruin everything!" "Fili! You don't mean that" Dis hissed, "Grow up Fili" hissed Thorin. Kili looked like Fili had run him through with a sword.

Grabbing his coat and ran from the house. "Well done" grumbled Thorin, Dis shook her head and returned to the kitchen. Fili sighed and grabbed his coat, leaving in search for his brother.

* * *

Dis, Thorin and Fili were panicking. Kili had been missing for 4 hours. Dwalin, Balin, Bofur and Bifur had all gone in search for him. Dis was waiting at home, Thorin searching the forge and training grounds and Fili on his own, feeling incredibly guilty.

"Kili!" yelled Dwalin, the boy was a terror as a dwarfling and still is at his young age. He had known Kili since he was born, Balin was beside him, yelling too. "You don't think he's unconscious somewhere do you?" Dwalin asked, "I don't know brother" Balin sighed, the carried on yelling for Kili.

Fili was yelling his head off, the forest was dark and Kili was out there somwhere. He felt guilty but impatient to, he hated himself for saying he hated his little brother and over something like a She-devil.

"KIILLLIIII!" he yelled, silence.

"Fili? Fili!" he heard, he followed the voice that was definitely Kili. He came to a clearing, Kili on an icy plain, fear in his voice.

"Come on! Do you know how worried everyone's been? Hurry up!" Fili hissed. Kili didn't move, "Come on!" "I can't" "What do you mean you can't?" Fili began walking forward.

"Stop!" yelled Kili, Fili froze mid-step. "We're on a lake...frozen over" Kili said, a loud cracking noise confirmed Kilis explanation.

"Oh..." Fili looked down, "Walk towards me" he said, Kili looked at the ice before reluctantly taking a step on it, a loud cracking sound scared them. "Carefully" said Fili. He was watching Kilis footing anxiously.

A loud crack sounded, "FILI!" shouted Kili as the ice beneath him gave way. Kili disappeared beneath the water, "Kili!" Fili went to run but all the ice was separating and cracking. Fili waded in to his waist, the water was frezzing.

"Kili!" he ducked under, he couldn't find him. Going up and down, the water so cold it was painful. "Fili!" Dwalin shouted, he and Balin were at the waters edge.

"Kili went under! I can't find him!" Fili shouted, Dwalin jumped in with Fili. Ducking under and calling his name.

Suddenly Dwalin and Fili heard Balin calling them. He had a shivering and coughing Kili on the bank, Balins arm around his shoulder looking worried.

"Kili!" Fili and Dwalin waded from the water. "He was by the bank, he's freezing!" Balin said, wrapping his cloak around Kilis shoulders. Fili looked at his brother.

He was pale, soaking and shivering. "Kili, i am so sorry for what I said" he said, Kili coughed. "He is still coughing out water, we must get him home" Balin said. Dwalin and Fili helped Kili walk, he could barely stand.

They opened the door to Dis and Thorin, Dis shrieked and ran at Kili. "What happened?" she demanded. "He fell through ice, under there for a while...he's freezing" Dwalin responded.

Dis put Kili in his bed with the help of Thorin as Fili fetched the healers.

Fili would never say anything like that to his brother again, he never left his side.


End file.
